


Midnight Snack |Bruise| Cole x Jay

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Cole - Freeform, Jay - Freeform, M/M, Ninjago, bruise, colexjay, ninjagobruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: Cole figures out that Jay has a crush on him whilst having a small breakdown. He decides to return the feelings...
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Midnight Snack |Bruise| Cole x Jay

Cole was frantically ransacking the kitchen one night, around midnight. He was searching for something, but found nothing. Jay heard all the noise from his room and decided to see what the commotion was. He entered the kitchen to find Cole. 

"What are you doing?" Jay questioned.

"Looking for something! I can't find it anywhere! I swear I had it!" Cole turned to face Jay. 

"Uh, what was it, exactly?" Jay asked.

"One slice of double chocolate fudge cake with extra chocolate chips on the top!" Cole whined. 

"You ate that two days ago!" Jay informed him.

"I don't remember that!" Cole cried. 

"Yeah, you do that a lot." Jay grinned. 

"What am I going to do?" Cole asked. 

Jay raised an eyebrow. Cole was acting as if it were a life or death situation! "Uh..."

Cole looked at Jay expectantly. 

Jay blushed slightly. He had had a small crush on Cole for awhile now, and the thought of spending time with him, just the two of them, gave him butterflies. "Do you...Want to make a cake?" 

Cole's whole face lit up. "I would love to!" 

Jay rolled his sleeves up. "Let's do this." He pulled up his phone and opened Pinterest, looking through cake recipes. "This one sounds good." 

Cole came over to look. It was a plain, vanilla cake. He blinked. "Vanilla." 

"Yes! Look how perfectly white it is!" 

"But chocolate is better."

"Let's switch things up for a change!" Jay whined. 

"Fine, fine." Cole agreed. He and Jay worked together getting all the ingredients out. 

"It needs uh..."

"Uh?" Cole raised an eyebrow. 

"A tibis of butter? A tbus?" Jay read.

"A tablespoon?" Cole laughed. 

"Oh yes! That. Stupid abbreviations." Jay muttered.

Cole flung a handful of flour at Jay, who gasped. "I will get you!" He grabbed the spatula. Cole's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" 

Jay held it threateningly.

Cole backed up, and Jay lunged at him, chasing him around the kitchen. The two were laughing loudly before Cole finally gave up, and Jay smacked his ass with the spatula. "Karma!" He grinned. 

Cole pretended to cry. "The pain!" 

"Do you need me to kiss it to make it better?" Jay joked along. 

Cole looked at Jay and winked. They got back to cake making, mixing everything together and then pouring it into a bowl. Cole's hand brushed Jay's briefly. Electricity shot through Jay's body and he got hot in the face. 

"Sorry." Cole apologized. 

"I-it's okay!" Jay stammered. 

"Are you sure?" Cole looked him. "You're red." 

"No I'm not."

"You are too!" Cole put the bowl down and smirked. 

"Shut up!" Jay exclaimed.

"Okay, make me." Cole tested. 

Jay's eyes widened. Was Cole...Flirting?! 

Cole didn't break character. "I bet you can't."

"I can too." Jay argued. 

"So?"

"Uh..." He thought of what to do. Should he go for it? Cole had to be expecting it, right? 

Cole rolled his eyes, grabbing the front of Jay's shirt and pulling him close to him, their faces getting close. Cole kissed Jay as fast as he grabbed him. Jay melted on the inside, his arms falling down to his sides. 

Cole grabbed the cake pan with one hand and led Jay over to the oven with him, still kissing. He put the cake in briefly breaking away from Jay. He set a timer and instantly went back to kissing Jay. 

He picked him up, setting him on the counter as they made out. 

Jay whimpered into the kiss slightly. 

They both started to get heated; and things could have escalated, had the timer Cole set not interrupted them. Jay groaned. 

"We'll finish this later..." Cole winked.


End file.
